Vampire Love
by Juira4ever
Summary: It been 3 years since the rrbz dissappear. The girls wonder where they went. The rrbz came back older, hotter and what surprised the girls is tgey are vampires and going to make the ppgz their mates. What are the ppgz going to do are you they going to hate or love. Find out more it inculdes were wolf's and demons as well. Parrings reds, blues, greens, purples, whites and oranges.
1. looks

Characters looks

 **Momoko Akatsutsumi - (hyper Blossom)**  
She is 16 year old, she has candy pink eyes, she let her hair out to it reaches to her ankle, has ribbon behine her hair in a half tide ponytail. She has an amazing C-cup cuvys like a model.

 **Colour-** Candy Pink

 **Personliaty-** she stop being boy crazy, but she still eats sweets, she is still the smartest and care for her family and friends. She still fights with kaour in a good way. She is bit more serious and mature now. She has a fanclub now.

 **Miyako Gotokuji - (Rolling Bubbles)**  
She is 16 year old, she has aqua blue eyes, her hair is tide with two blue ribbons, in a pigtails or you could twin tails that reaches to her mid back. She has a body like a goddess, C-cup cuvys.

 **Colour-** Aqua Blue

 **Personality-** she is still the nicest, kindest, caring girl, but she has a little bit of bad side to her. You don't want to try and get on her bad side, her bad side is even more scarily than him. She is still the popularise girl in school and has the most fanboys. She is still passion for fashion and art.

 **Kaoru Matsubara - (Powered Buttercup)**  
She is 16 year old, she has lime green eyes, her hair is longer now it reaches to her mid back. She has the biggest breast aside from usagi who is second at having the second biggest breast. She is a D-cup.

 **Colour-** Lime Green

 **Personality-** she is still a tomboy and she is a little bit of a tsundere, she only showed her real side to her real friends and family. She loves her family and friends, she will hurt you if you bullie or hurt one of her friends and families. She is still a bit hot headed. She has a lot of fangirls still and with fanboys as well. Her passion for soccer and wrestling grow even more.

 **Usagi Kaneko - (Hopping Bunny)**  
She is 16 year old. She has amethyst purple eyes. She has burnette hair that is tide in a ponytail and riches to her mid back with a purple ribbon and an bunny clip near her bangs. She has second biggest breast. She has a figure like a model. She has D-cup.

 **Colour-** Amethyst Purple

 **Personality-** she is hyper, crazy, smartass and random at times. She has passion for acting and dancing. Also she is good at sports like kaoru and emiko. She has fanboys and is the second most popular at school. She is so good at immataing anyone voices and their personality.

 **Shirane Nakatomi - (Dazzling Bell)**  
She is 16 year old. She has diamond silver eyes. She has white hair that reaches to her waist, her hair is little bit wavy at the bottom, she has an black headband on her hair. She has a goddess figure and C-cup breast.

 **Colour-** white

 **Personality-** she is mature, loveable anf ladylike. She has a bitch side, when you pissed and waste her patient. She is quite childish at times. She is quite gothic and is into fashion like miyako. But her passion is music and singing. She has many fan girls and boys.

 **Minako Okizaki - (Raising Bullet)**  
She is 16 year old. She has bight orange eyes. Her hair is light brown and is tide in a twin braid, in two's that reaches to her mid back. She is a B-cup but nearly a C-cup.

 **Colour-** sunset orange

 **Personality-** she is a bit of a smartass, is bit of both tomboy and girly girl. She is a tomboy for sports and a girly girl in cute animels, mangas and fashion. She is quite sadists. She and kaoru get along quite well since they are both tomboys and have somethins in common. She has fan girls and boys.

 **Akki Takahashi - (Hard Brick)**  
He is 16 year old. He has ruby red eyes. He is handsome, smart and he is mature can be a pervert when it comes to momoko his mate. He stills wears his hat backwards and is hair is more longer and straight down to his neck.

 **Colour-** ruby red

 **Personality-** he is mature, smart can be childish at time especially his brothers. He would do anything foe his important people like his brothers, families, friends and especially his mate or you could say his crush, no how about his future girlfriend/fiance/wife. He is really handsome can make girls faint when you look at him.

 **Mate-** momoko

 **Element-** fire element

 **Raiden Takahashi - (Explosive Boomer)**  
He is 16 year old. He has deep blue eyes. His hair reaches to his jaw line and he doesn't have his dots or whatever you call it. He grew taller.

 **Colour-** deep blue

 **Personality-** he is kind, caring and is innocent like miyako, but also like miyako you don't want to mess with him. He is handsome as well. He loves his family and siblings and would do anything for them.

 **Mate-** miyako

 **element-** lighting or eletricity element

 **Katsuro Takahashi - (Strong Butch)**  
He is 16 year old. He has forest green eyes. His hair is a bit spike and longer that it reaches to his neck.

 **Colour-** forest green

 **Personality-** he is a bit of a smartass, arrogant, crokey, hot headed like kaoru and is a pervert to kaoru as well. But he cares for his family and siblings.

 **Mate-** Kaoru

 **Element-** earth

 **Satoshi Takahashi - (Crazy Blake)**  
He is 16 year old. He has dark purple eyes. He has brunette hair that reaches to his collar bone and has a purple bandanna around his hair and under his bangas.

 **Colour-** Navy Purple

 **Personality-** he is a smartass like his mate usagi, he is croaky and sarcastic, he is also quite a psycho. But in all he is quite caring loves his family, parents and friends.

 **Mate-** usagi

 **Element-** wind or air element

 **Mitsuo Takahashi - (Rocking Bliss)**  
He is 16 year old. He has shining silver eyes. He has white hair that reaches to his neck and has a silver bandanna around his hair and over the top of his bangs.

 **Colour-** white

 **Personality-** he is a gentleman, calm and gentle. He has a baster/asshold side just like shirane. He has a passion for guitars and bass guitars. He loves music just like shirane.

 **Mate-** shirane

 **Element-** metal or you could call it iron

 **Naoki Takahashi - (Laughting Bull)**  
he is 16 year old. He has dark orange eyes. He has light brown hair that reaches to his collar bone and has **X** clips in both of his bangs.

 **Colour-** dark orange

 **Personality-** he likes to smirks a lot, he is arrogant and a pervert he is also like butch but he knows where to stop and reas the atmospheres. He is only a pervert to minako and only her not other girls.

 **Mate- minako**

 **Element-** sand

 **Ppgz silbings**

 **Kuriko Akatsutsumi-** momoko sister she is 13 year old. She has long hair like momoko, but her hair is lighter and tide into a twin braid bun to which looks short but is not.

 **Dai Matsubara-** kaoru big brother he is 19 year old and is in college. He has green hair like his mum, only kaoru got her hair from their dad.

 **Shou Matsubara-** kaoru little brother also has green hair. He is 13 year old same age as kuriko.

 **Satomi Kaneko-** usagi big sister same age as dai and both are friends and love each other but won't admit their dying love. She is the opposite of usagi she is quite badass. She has brunette hair let down to her waist.

 **Ryuu Kaneko-** usagi little brother also tge same age as shou and kuriko. He and shou are rivals since kindergarten and likes to fight and agured all day. He has brunette hair.

 **Natsumi Okizaki-** minako little sister and is the same age as shou, ryuu and kuriko. She can see shou and kuriko like each other and she and ryuu like each other, but not for sure wait until they are older. She and kuriki are best friends. She has silver hair rather that white like her sister.

 **Rrbz parents, sister and cousins**

 **Rumiko Takahashi-** mother  
She has the most beautiful raven hair and silver eyes anyone could see.

 **Ryosuke Takahashi-** father  
He is the most handsome man and he has raven hair, red eyes.

 **Tatsuki Takahashi-** sister  
She is younger that the rrbz. She is 15 year old and the only sister to the rrbz. She has silver eyes and raven hair like her mother. She has over protected brothers and soon over protected sister in laws. She and Kira always fight and argue all day. But they care for each other deep down.

 **Mate-** Riku

 **Element-** moon element

 **Kazumi Karaduma-** mother  
She is so beautiful that a lot of boy's, girl's, man's, woman's fall in love with her. She is also mature and sometimes childsh. She has brunette hair and gold eyes. She is a kamidere.

 **Kazuki Karaduma-** father  
He is hansome and mature, he can be quite phycho at times. He has raven hair and silver eyes.

 **Riku Karaduma-** Twin brother  
he is the oldest twin of kira. He is 15 year old. He has raven hair and silver eyes just like his father, but he also has teal colour steaks. He is cousins with the rrbz.

 **Mate-** Tatsuki

 **Element-** natural or forest

 **Kira Karaduma-** Twin sister  
She is 15 year old and is the youngest twin of Riku. She has burnette hair and gold eyes with silver and gold steaks, her hair is let out and has a backwards hat. She is really beautiful and her twin is handsome.

 **Mate-** Kano

 **Element-** gold/light

 **Mitsuki Hayashi-** mother  
She is quite nice, friendly, mature. She is pretty that every man wants her as their woman, even if she think she is not. She has navy blue hair and hazel gold eyes.

 **Kazuhiro Hayashi-** father  
He is quite childsh loves to fight with his brother in law Roysuke. His wife Mitsuki is the sister of Ryosuke. He has silver hair and red eyes.

 **Kano Hayashi-** older brother  
He is 16 year old same age as the ppgz and rrbz cousins of the rrbz. He has navy blue hair and silver eyes. He is hansome and has girls falling in love with him, he doesn't care about them except for Kira, cause he loves her.

 **Mate-** Kira

 **Element-** water/wave

 **Yukiko Hayashi-** younger sister  
She is the same age as tatsuki and kira. She has silver hair and gold eyes. She is quite clumsy and mature at the same time.

 **Mate-** Ravi

 **Elemenr-** Ice/snow

 **Namiko Akaibara-** mother  
She is free spiritual, fun loving and pretty she acts like a himedere. She has blonde hair and red eyes.

 **Tatsuo Akaibara-** father  
He acts tought and mature, he is handsome. He has dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

 **Ravi Akaibara-** brother/son  
He is the same age as tatsuki, riku, kira and yukiko. He has both of his parents personality. He has dirty blonde hair and red eyes.

 **Mate-** Yukiko

 **Element-** sun

 **These are the characters and support characters that are going to be in it pluse I might make a second book that the ppgz and rrbz are 18 year old.**

 **You guy's might think I'm copying Unidentified Heroine and bunnylov3r22-Miku vampire stories on fanfiction, but I'm not these two** **author's gave me some idea to create my own.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's been awhile since the girls last saw the RRBZ. Let's see how the girls are doing shall we.

The girl's were saying bye to their friend's from their clubs.

Hey girl's where's usagi and minako."Don't know you were usually the last one here momo" smirked kaoru. Hey for your in-  
She was cut off since there were two shadows that tackle her down, which turns out to be usagi and minako who just love to mess with people.

Don't do that usa-chan, Mi- chan said momoko while she was getting up she had an irritating look on her face.

The girl's except momoko are really trying hard not to laught, well miyako and shirane are, while usagi, minako and kaoru are on the floor laughting with tears in their eyes.

What the girls didn't know is their are six eyes looking at them behind the bushes.

Are we going to get them yet Akki said the frist one with electric blue eyes.

Patient, brother's we will get them soon, as our mate's, but before that we wait until the time is right.

Ok whatever you say said all the brothers.

 **Lets get back to the girls**

So girl's, I was wondering if you want a sleepover at my house, for 5 weeks, because my obachan(grandma I think that's how you spelled obachan) is going to a trip with her friends for 5 weeks. So she doesn't want me to lonely and asked if you want to come, if only your parents agree first said miyako

Sure I'll ask my parent's if they agree now said all the girl's except miyako

They all took out their smart phones, I phones. (Kaoru, Minako and Shirane have smart phones and Miyako, Usagi and Momoko have I phones with their respective coloures)

They asked their parents and they all said yes, but they ask the girls not to invited any boys over.

So they all went home to get their stuff for the sleepover and went and waited outside the school and all went to miyako's house or more like her mansion.

Miyako's mansion is beautiful with roses and flowers and golden buildings with the nicest maides, servant's, butler's you ever met.

So Miyako where are the maid's, servant's and Butler's are at says kaoru

Oh they have a day off since I don't want to over work them says miyako with a smile.

And that's why I lovr your mansion and you, your place is peaceful and your not spoil like all the other rich kids and not like a show off either like that wussy Himeko said kaoru in a angar tone on himeko's part

We aree with you kao chan said usagi

Lets go inside and put our thing's inside the mansion say Shirane

They went inside and put their things in each off the guest room.

What are we doing first said minako

Let's play vido game frist in the arcade room said both minako and kaoru in sync.

Sure them we see a movie and sing karaoke said usagi in a hyper voice.

Ok and usagi don't call me those nicknames you give me said kaoru in a irradiated voice.

Ok what about kaorin

HELL NO

then kao

No

How about K-chan

Not bad

Oh what about kao- chin

That one doesn't sound too bad

Yay

We get to call you kao-chin, K-chan and sometimes kaorin even if you hate it no argue with me K-chan say usagi

Fine

I want to verse you in car racing kao chin said momoko with a smirk. After all you cant beat me at all like last time.

Well see about that she said with a smirk as well. I wont lose to you like last time again.

How about you and me usagi smirked Minako

Your on Mina-chan

Should we make food and drinks Shirane-chan said miyako

Sure they get hungry anyway miya

 **While the girls are playing games or versing each other and making food and drinks, lets go to boys.**

Time yet winned butch or Katsuro (he can't wait to have kaoru with him, yep he is thinking perverts thought of her.)

Went they watch a movie them we start said mitsuo or bliss

When the girls finished their games, and eaten food they went and watch a moive.

I'm choose today say shirane

She chosen a horror movie

Out of anything you choose why horror said a scared momoko anf miyako

Why not are you scared

O-of course not both said in thr same time

 **No one Pov**

While they are watching the boys are making their move and haftway through the movie momoko and miyako is hidden behine a pillow. All of sudden their is a black out.

Wwwhat happen said a scared momoko

Come out you punks shouted kaoru

They came out with red, blue, green, purple, white and orange eyes out off the shadow.

Who are you guys and what are you doing here said minako in a calm voice.

We came and get you bullet said the orange eye boy. Her eyes widen.

Wwhat did you call her asked shirane. He call her bullet, bell said the one with white eye.

You probably got the wrong people, our names are Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako, Shirane anf Usagi.

Cut the acting bun we know it is you girls said the one with purple eyes.

What said all the girls.

Who are you said kaoru

Dosent the rowdy ruff boys ring a bell said the one with green eyes.

I-it cant be

Yep it's us said all the boyd and came in the sunlight.

There stood brick, boomer, butch, blake, bliss and bull. They look strong, mussel, taller and older.

Why are you here then said momoko. Isnt it obvious blossy said brick and he took a step forward and is right next to her. We are here to claim you girls as our mates.

Before she and girls could say anything the boys had bit them and they scream in pain and the boys put a ring through their finger claim them as their's.

The girl's felt unconscious, the boys carried them to their castle/mansion.

Were home said all the boy's, oh their here are they you mate said a woman in her 30s.  
Well done boy's until the girl's wake up put them in you room said a man in his 30s as well.

Ok dad mom.

 **What would happen when the girls wake up and would the boys explain whatus going on. Find out next out.**

 **Mizu: hope you like it**  
 **Momoko: I cant believe you boys went and spy on us.**  
 **Brick: so it was eorth it, no one can take you from me he kissed her on the lip.**  
 **Mizu:anyway till next time, while these love brids are making out. I don't own any of the ppgz characters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Mizu: hey , sorry for the late update, no excuse but having fun in the holidays.**

 **PPGZ: She doesn't own us.**

 **RRBZ: She only owns her ocs**

✨ **Chapter 2✨**

"Uggg where am I." Said the girls. "Your in our room." Said the boys, having smirks on their faces.

The girls remember, what happen yesterday and look at them with wide eyes, in shock.

"Why the fucking he'll, are we here." Shouted Kaoru. Butch or Katsuro smirk at her.

"Well, of course, cupcake, to be our mate. "Said Katsuro as in matter of fact. That make her even more mad.

"So tell me boys, how did you even became vampires and older than us in the first place." Said Momoko.

"I guess we'll tell you, so story time." Said Brick or Akki.

"Ohhh! Let me get snacks and drinks before we start." Said Usagi. Everyone sweat drop at her random mood, except for Blake or Satoshi, who just smirk at her.

"Okay... " said everyone with a -_-||| face.

"So anyways, Mojo was trying to protect us, from the other villains and ask us to escape. We did and we we're near death, until a vampire couple save us, who are our mother and father, we also have a little sister as well. We we're reborn but as vampires. We have to thank Mojo, for that, if it wasn't for him, we would be dead now, and he is also our villain father figure, and believe that he is the only one , who cares for us." Said Bliss or Mitsuo.

"T-T-That was so touching and sweet, of how Mojo did for you boys. And now I understand why, you boys became a vampire anyway." Said Miyako crying with tears a bit.

"Thanks" said the boys.

"So why are we your mate's" said Shirane.

"Isn't it obvious, you girls are the one why understand us the most, and have feelings for." Said Boomer or Raiden.

"First I got heartbroken from my ex-boyfriend and now this." Yelled Minako. Bull or Naoki heard this and feels jealous, at who dares to claim her from me, she is mine.

"It's okay Mina, we are all the same, our exes all cheated on us." Said Kaoru all piss off and is about to hit someone .

"What happen girls." Said the boys.

"Let's not talk about. "Said the girls.

"No! We want to know, who hurt our mates, so we can give them hell for hurting you girls." Said Raiden, angry at who would hurt his, beautiful , innocent Miyako or Bubbles.

"I guess we can trust you then "said Momoko.

"Our exes, who we love, we through we love them, but we we're wrong. We somehow love you boys and not them. Anyway they cheated on us, behind our backs, all the time, we gave them a lot of chances, but they never change. So we broke up with them. They look shock, hurt, regards and depression. They got beaten up by our sister / brother like friends. The punks and rocks who are together." Said Shirane, trying hard to not cry, that Mitsuo is trying to comfort her and hug her. The other boys did the same with their represen counter partners.

The boys have one thing in mind "kill their exes."

"Who are your exes" said Satoshi with an insanely grin on his face, that is ready to kill anyone.

"Oh! My ex is, Akihiro Kimura (Blake, AKA leader of the rowdyright boys.) He has dark orange-red hair, with a cap on and has bloody red eyes." Said Momoko, trying hard, not to cry, as Akki hug her and says some sweet words to calm her down.

"My, ex, who is also my first boyfriend, is Rain Kimura (Bash, also a rowdyright boy), he has platinum blonde hair, that covers one of his eyes,he has deep blue eyes." Said Miyako crying with tears in her eyes, as Raiden hug her tightly.

"My stupid fucking ex, is Katsu Kimura, (Break, rowdyright boys) brothers with the other two assholes. He has black hair and dark green eyes." Said a piss off, angry, Kaoru, trying her best to not show her weakness, crying. While Katsuro, hugs her.

"I really don't want to talk about it! But if you must know, that my stupid ex of a bastard, Saito Kimura, (Breeze, rowdyright boy) who has brown hair and violet purple eyes. Said Usagi, trying to not spill the tears out from her eyes ,and Satoshi, hugging her and telling her sweet words.

"My stupid, ex is Mishima Kimura, (Blast rowdyright boy) he has silver-white hair and silver-white eyes, white a bandanna around his head. Said Shirane, crying a bit and Mitsuo, hugging her from behind.

"My fucking, Idiot of a ex, is Naoshima Kimura, (Blame, rowdyright boy) who are brothers with those fucking bastards. He has light brown hair and sunlight orange eyes. Said Minako all angry and in tears, so Naoki hug her and kiss her tears away.

"We will kill them for you, how about that girls." Said the boys all piss.

"N-N-No, we want to get our own revenge, and this is why, we can't return your feelings yet, since we don't know if you will cheat or not" said the girls in tears.

"We will never do that, since we love you girls, from bottom of our hearts and also, we will make you girls fall in love with us." Said the boys.

"Good luck with that." Said the girls. "Hmm,be prepare" smirk the boys.

"You girls going to meet our families and cousins,so come on" said the boys.

They took the girls to meet their families, cousins and Aunty's and uncle's.

* * *

"Oh My, girls you're awake, pardon my rudeness, I'm the vampire queen, and the boys mother, Rumiko." Said a beautiful woman, she has long wavy Raven hair, with a bun on top of her hair, and the rest is left out, on top of her she has, golden needles sticking out from her hair, and she has silver eyes, that shine like a moon. She looks like a goddess, she is wearing a black kimono dress.

"Nice to meet you girls, I'm the vampire king Ryosuke, the boy's father" said an handsome man, he has Raven hair, and a bit of red streaks in his hair, and he has red eyes. He looks so hot and handsome, plus he is wearing a black kimono, with vampire bats design, and has pants inside the kimono.

"Hey, n-n-nee-chan's I'm Tatsuki, the boys younger sister" said a girl, younger than them. She has long straight Raven hair and silver eyes, just like her mother. She looks like a doll.

"Awww, your so adorable,more cuter than my sister" said Momoko with hearts in her eyes. ❤

"She's at it again, her goddess love speech" said the girls annoyed, the boys smirk at their reaction,while the everyone laugh at their reaction.

"Ne, do you have a boyfriend" she said. Tatsuki just nodded.

"As the goodness,of love, your boyfriend is handsome, is the same age as you, he make your heart beat real hard, been together since you were little, is a twin of someone, he has streaks in his hair, he is quite bold, crazy, fun, hyper, mischievous, and protected of you" said Momoko.

While everyone minus the girls are shock at her accuracy.

"H-How did you know" she said with wider eyes.

Momoko,smirk at their reaction and took out her cards, tarot cards.

"Princess, the cards said it all" she said showing,the cards to her, which show a pair of twins, childhood friend, hair streaks, a boy standing protective of the girl.

"Don't be shock, she is our Momoko, who loves romance the most, and keep saying she's the goddess of love, don't even know how her accuracy with love is 100% correct just with those cards" said Kaoru with amusement in her eyes.

"But can you guess who is her boyfriend" said Katsuro, not believing it is true.

"Tell us, goodness of love Momo-sama, who is Tatsuki-hime boyfriend is" said the girls dramatically,which made everyone in the room laugh, it's like watching TV.

"I'll shall, her boyfriend is this young boy here" said Momoko, pointing to a boy with raven hair with silver streaks and silver eyes, which shock him at how she know.

"Whoohoo, Momoko-sama guess it right" yell the girls exciting.

"Haha, don't know how you did it, but he is my boyfriend" laugh Tatsuki as did everyone else.

"I want to hear, some more of your accuracy on love, Momoko-chan, with those tarot cards as well" said Tatsuki.

"Sure, anytime you want" she said, as Tatsuki smile happily at her.

"Not surprised, there, Momo-chan, is popular at school, with her tarot cards and romance accuracy, which surprised everyone at school, not only does, she loves sweets and hero figures, she is also the goddess of love, that everyone name her, at school." Said Minako.

This shock everyone except for the girls of course.

"Do you remember one time, that bitch Himeko, wants to be the new goddess of love, seeing how popular Momo-chan is, plus she got all those romance wrong, and everyone started using their food hitting on her, as she always says my daddy will kill you from hitting me." Smirk Kaoru.

"Yea, sorry we are of topic here" said Shirane apologies to everyone.

"That's okay girls, we are just amused" said the king, Ryosuke.

"Anyways, I'm a pureblood vampire noble, the boys and Tat-chan, aunty the names, Kazumi Karaduma." Said a lady, with a model body, she has light wavy brown hair and gold eyes.

"You look so pretty, like a supermodel" said Miyako with a smile.

"Thanks! You girls also look pretty too" she said with a smile as well.

"Not surprised there, my Kazumi-chan, is a supermodel. Hello girls my name is Kazaki Karaduma, the boys and Tatsuki uncle, also a vampire pureblood noble. Said a handsome man, with black hair and silver eyes.

"R-Really" said the girls shock.

"Yep" he said showing the girls of model covers of Kazumi.

"Ne, Kazaki, don't you feel jealous, for men's out there looking at your wife, with lust in their eyes" said Usage mischievous.

Everyone smirk at her reason.

"Of course I do, but for her I will hold back a little" he said with a scowl on his face.

Everyone laugh.

"Hey girls, I am the Prince's and the princess aunty, I am Ryosuke younger sister, Rumiko-chan sister in law and a pure blood vampire noble, I am Mitsuki Hayashi. Said a polite ladylike woman, she has navy blue hair and gold eyes.

"Nice to meet you" said the girls. "Me too girls" she said.

"Yo, don't forget about me, I'm the boys and Tatsuki uncle, I'm Mitsuki-chan husband, I'm Ryosuke brother in law/best friend/rival, also a pure blood vampire noble, the name Kazuhiro Hayashi." Said a handsome man,with silver hair and red eyes.

"Hello girls, I am a half vampire and half demon, also the boys and Tsuki aunty, the name Namiko Akaibara" said a pretty woman,she has blonde hair and red eyes.

"Hi girls, I'm also a half vampire and half demon, the boys and Tatsuki uncle, the name Tatsuo Akaibara." Said a man, with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi girls, I'm Hiriku, but call me Riku, I'm the same age as Tatsuki-chan, i'm the oldest twin, I'm a pureblood vampire noble, Tatsuki-chan is my mate, I'm the son of Kazumi and Kazaki. And the cousin of the boys and Tatsuki-chan." Said a boy with black hair with silver streaks and silver eyes.

"Hmm, RiTsuki, RikSuki, RikuTatsu" said Momoko.

"Huh?" Said everyone

"Oh, I'm thinking of their shipping name" said Momoko, Akki or Brick just smirk at her.

"Hi girls, I'm Hikari, better known as Kira, I'm the same age as Luna and Riku-nii, I'm the youngest twin of Riku-nii, the daughter Kazumi and Kazaki, I'm a pureblood vampire noble. The cousin of the boys and Luna." Said a girl, who has a model like body like her mother, she has brunette hair with gold streaks and gold eyes.

"You look so pretty, Kira" said the girls.

"Thanks girls" she said.

"Stop calling me Luna, Light" said Tatsuki.

"Well you stop calling me Light, then Luna" argue Kira.

"Are they always like that" said Usagi. "Yea" said everyone.

"That's enough you too! Anyways i'm Kazano Hayashi, but everyone mostly call me Kano here, I'm the eldest son of Mitsuki and Kazuhiro, I'm the same as you girls and the boys, I'm the cousin of the boys and Tatsuki, and the mate of Kira-chan, also a Vampire pureblood noble" said a boy, with navy blue hair and silver eyes.

He has silver eyes, couldn't find a pic of a boy with navy blue hair and silver eyes, so this will do.

"Ahh, Kaki, KanoKira" scream Momoko exciting. Everyone sweat drop at her.

"Momoko-chan, stop doing it to every couple you see" said Shirane. While she pouted "B-But...".

"Fine" she said in defeat.

"Haha, hey girls I'm Yukiko Hayashi, the youngest sister of Kano-nii, the daughter of Mitsuki and Kazuhiro, I'm the same as Tatsuki-chan, Kira-chan, Riku-kun and Ravi-kun, I'm the cousin of the boys and Tatsuki" said a girl younger than them. She has silver hair and gold eyes.

"Hey girls, I'm Ravi Akaibara, the only son of Namiko and Tatsuo, the cousin of the boys and Tatsuki, I'm a half vampire and half demon, the mate of Yukiko-chan, the same age as Tatsuki, Hikari, Kazano, Hiriku and Yukiko-chan."said a boy younger than them. He has blonde hair and red eyes.

"That's everyone here, but you will met our most trusted maids and guards" said Ryosuke.

"Okay then, it's good to meet you" said the girls. "Us too" said everyone.

"You do what you want for now" said Rumiko. Everyone nodded.

"Ughh, crap, not again" said Usagi holding her head in pain. Satoshi or Blake was by her side in a sec.

"What's wrong" said everyone except for the girls who knows, it's her visions.

"Oh no! It's her visions again, something is going to happen in the future or now" said Miyako in panic. Raiden or Boomer made her calm down.

"What do you mean girls" said Naoki or Bull.

"This Usagi special power, which we all have, Usagi can see visions of the future or something bad happening and use impression, Momoko can blow ice and change shapes of any weapons, Miyako can talk to animals read and speak every language, also can hear anything with music waves, Shirane can teleported and turn invisible, Kaoru can turn into someone else, looks like it and sound like it as well, and she can use protected shield, I can turn into any animals no matter if it's wild or dark and can tell if the person lying or not." Said Minako.

"wow" said everyone speechless.

"Ugh, I - I - I see in the future, that the girls Kira, me and our youngest siblings along with Ken will be kidnapped, by the Wolves and demons " she said with pain.

"Wolf's, Demons, you sense that far" said everyone,she just nodded.

"Well, for now let's not worried, when the times comes we will be in for the action, so go and do whatever you want now" said the king and queen. The parents went out leaving the cousins, girls , boys and Tatsuki in the room.

* * *

"Hey, Mina, Usa, let's continue our game from last time, I'm not going to lose" smirk Kaoru, getting out her green Nintendo.

"Your on" said Minako, getting out her orange Nintendo.

"And left me out, no way" said Usagi getting her purple Nintendo.

The three sat in a circle, while everyone sweat drop.

"Them and their games" said Shirane.

"You three had it too, but you don't want to join" said Kaoru pointing to their pockets where everyone saw their pink, blue and white Nintendo.

"I want to join in too, Kaoru-chan" said Katsuro. "Sure, don't call me Kaoru-chan" she said as he smirk at her.

"Me too" said Satoshi, sitting near Usagi.

"Don't let me out as well" said Naoki, sitting near Minako.

"Shira-chan, let's look at the latest fashion magazine" said Miyako. "Sure" she said.

"Can I join too" said Yukiko. "Of course" they both said, as she came and say next to them.

"Momoko-chan, tell us some of your tarot cards" said both Tatsuki and Kira. They both glare at each other.

"Me first" said Tatsuki.

"No me" said Kira.

"I can do you both" said Momoko as they sat with her.

"I'm joining as well" said both Riku and Kano sitting at their girlfriends side.

"I want to see this" said Akki sitting with Momoko.

"Let's join the Nintendo people" said Ravi and he and Raiden went and join the group.

In another place

"Soon, my Momoko-chan you will be mine, and away from Akki" said a mystery voice.

"You be mine Miyako-chan" said a different voice.

"Little bunny, Usagi you be my girl in no time" said another voice.

* * *

" **Kaoru-chan, you mine and mine only, away from Katsuro" said another voice.**

 **"My sweet Shirane-chan, my snow angel you will be mine" said a different voice.**

 **"My Minako, you will be mine only" said another voice.**

 **"When do we start the plan king" said the first voice.**

 **"Soon, as long as I have my Kira and kill that Kano" said the last voice.**

 **"Watch out boys, Kano we are going to have the girls, Kira for yourself"**

 **End of chapter**

 **Riku and Kira, twin siblings time.**

 **Mizu: that's it for today, if you are confused of their names I'm going to tell you:**

 **Reds**

 **Brick-Akki**

 **Blossom-Momoko**

 **Blues**

 **Boomer-Raiden**

 **Bubbles-Miyako**

 **Greens**

 **Butch-Katsuro**

 **Buttercup-Kaoru**

 **Purples**

 **Blake-Satoshi**

 **Bunny-Usagi**

 **Whites**

 **Bliss-Mitsuo**

 **Bell-Shirane**

 **Oranges**

 **Bull-Naoki**

 **Bullet-Minako**

* * *

 **Real out intro**

 **RRBZ: finally what took you so long.**

 **Mizu:duh doing work**

 **PPGZ: what's going to happen next Mizu**

 **Mizu: secret**

 **Kazano: I want to know what is going to happen to my Hikari.**

 **Mizu: sorry can't say, can't let the spoiler out**

 **Everyone:get her "chasing Mizu out for the answer"**

 **Mizu: ahh that's it for today, Happy New Year everyone, so I'm out peace out "running away from them"**

 **Butch: there she is**


End file.
